


Reckoning

by numbika



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fear, Overwatch - Freeform, Revenge, Talon Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: There are things much more dangerous than man. Things with the intelligence and cunning of a person, but with the rage and ruthlesness of a predator. They might have started as humans once, but they became monsters. They were made to be by somebody. And monsters will inevitabely destroy their maker.





	Reckoning

Francois Capaelin was running for his life. Behind him an inch-thick security door slid into place, separating him from thee room behind. On the unseen other side, a row of Talon soldiers held their weapons, ready to kill anything that wants to follow Monsieur Capaelin. The man's other name was Council Member 13. One of the leaders of the Talon terrorist organization, and the CEO of the Capaelin Chemical and Medical group. He was a soft spoken but ruthless business man who committed a great many horrible deeds in the name of Talon. He was a man to be feared, a wolf in the dark forest, preying on anyone too weak or stupid to get away. But not tonight. Tonight, a hunter strolled the woods, a beast with vengeance in his eyes. Tonight, he was a prey in his very own compound. As he ran down the hallway, the loudspeaker, usually used to make announcements for the personnel, crackled. First it was incomprehensible white noise, but it slowly cleared up. It became a dark coarse voice. It was full of malice and broiling fury. 'Your petty defences cannot stop me Capaelin. Every one of your men who raise its gun against me just throws another body on the pile.' Councilman 13 stopped for a second before stepping trough another security door, this one leading down to the basement of his compound.  
'What the hell do you want from me your crazy bastard? Why are you aiming for me?' He screamed at the loudspeaker, as if the thing on the other side could hear it. To his surprise, apparently it did. Either that, or it anticipated the question.  
'You see Monsieur Capaelin, I know what you did. ' 

The councilman's blood froze in an instant. Could he? No, he couldn't, every evidence was carefully disposed of. Every record kept on his private server, in a remote location. Even an omnic hacker and a team of infiltration specialist couldn't have got the information...He already knew the answer. Merde! That little Spanish whore must have done it somehow. 'For Talon!' Yelled a dozen voice from the other side of the loudspeaker, and the thundering of machine guns could be heard. There was a small pause after that, then the squelching boom, of a head being blown to bits by a sawed of shotgun. The thundering came again but it quickly devolved into screaming and begging for mercy. Then silence again. Capaelin was halfway down the stairs before the thing on the other side spoke again.  
'Damnable pests. I have to give it to you councilman, I wouldn't have suspected you, but it is pretty obvious in hindsight. You have a chemical business, you could easily get anything that's needed for the bomb. 'The voice stopped and when it spoke again it was almost amused. 'Security doors Francois? You can't possibly think these will even slow me. '  
'Merde, merde, merde. ' Repeated the council man lengthening his steps towards his escape tunnel. After a turn, two gattling turret sprung up, and laser sights swept on his face. The LED-s on the two turrets quickly turned green as they recognised their owner. 'Authorization code Sigma. 'Yelled Francois, as the two-turret beeped in confirmation. 

The code and voice were valid, so after a series of clicks and clacks, they loaded their high calibre explosive rounds instead of the conventional ones. The voice from the loudspeaker came again.  
'You know, I am not angry for what I became, i have grown accustomed to it. I am furious because you tricked me. You used me to do your dirty work by killing my former friends and you didn't even had the decency to tell me the truth. I might not be a man anymore Monsieur Capaelin, but I sure as hell won't become a dog either. 'Said the rough voice seething with rage. Francois reached the small dock hidden inside a seaside cave. A single motor boat floated in the water, beckoning with the hope of survival. Behind him the turrets barked with programmed precision. There was no scream or anything, only the whoosh of air, and two explosions, as they were destroyed. The council man jumped into the boat, and with the turn of a key started it. It gargled water before it shot out towards open water just before the figure appeared on the dock. He wore something that must have been a jet-black leather duster, but right now it was peppered with crimson splatter. He wielded two sawed off shotgun, these too were drenched in blood and mechanical oil from the destroyed turrets. The being wore a white mask, and when Francois eyes met its, the council man couldn't help but shudder. He quickly put the motorboat into full throttle, before he took a couple of big breaths and composed himself. He was safe for the time being. Now he needs to think about the future. He needs a quiet hideout, where absolutely nobody can find him. There was that place in Majorca where...-His train of thought was interrupted by a characteristic swirling of air, and a coarse sentence. 

'Death comes. 'Francois tried to lounge towards the ocean, but a heavy boot landed on his back, pinning him against the steering wheel of the boat.  
'Don't...I... I can be useful to Talon! 'Tried the French business man, but the pressure on his back only intensified as an answer.  
'Don't worry. 'Said the thing behind him. 'Talon will be all right without you. We already have a replacement for your position. 'François felt the cold iron, the end of a shotgun, on the back of his head. 'Still, A for effort I suppose. Your security system was almost impressive, only, you forgot one little thing...'There was a boom, and a couple of wet splashes around the boat. 'Nobody escapes the Reaper.


End file.
